


Christen keeps it 100

by Emilyelizabeth10



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyelizabeth10/pseuds/Emilyelizabeth10
Summary: A one shot set on the night of Christen’s 100 cap celebration.





	Christen keeps it 100

The locker room was in absolute uproar, not only had the USWNT won against Chile in a 3-0 win, but it was Christen’s 100 caps celebration, and the girl had scored in the 59th minute, after being denied the penalty she’d scored, the goal was definitely well deserved.

However, one person who was incredibly proud of Christen was Tobin, having missed Chris’ goal due to being in the locker room showering ready for the celebration meal later that night. Tobin couldn’t be more proud of her girlfriend; she truly deserved these 100 caps and the game winning goal tonight. Watching on as everyone congratulated and hugged her girlfriend; Tobin couldn’t help but smile, seeing how happy her girl looked. Sporting her ‘Christen keeps it 100’ t-shirt, Tobin walked over towards her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her from behind, Tobin rested her chin on Christen’s shoulder not paying much attention to what Megan Rapinoe was saying.

After wrapping up her conversation with Pinoe, Christen turned around in Tobin’s arms, instantly connecting her eyes with the midfielders.

“Hi” Christen whispered.

“Hi” Tobin replied back, smiling brightly at the petite girl in front of her, standing back to show off her t –shirt. “I’m so ridiculously proud of you Chris” Tobin added, dipping her head to connect with Christen’s.

“Thank you Toby, you’re one of my reasons” Christen whispered, not wanting anyone to hear this private moment between them.

“You’re my reason everyday” Tobin replied, not caring who was watching, Tobin connected her lips with Christen’s. Both instantly melting at the feel, and loving the warmth that radiated from them both.

“Get a room” Pinoe shouted, pulling the two love birds from their intimate moment. Christen blushed slightly, while Tobin laughed in response and said “we have one”. This earned her a light slap on the arm from Christen and several loud “ooooooos” from some of the other girls. Smiling to herself, Tobin looked down slightly at Christen, noticing the small smile that the girl was directing towards her, she kissed her once again.

 

A little while later, the girls were getting ready to take the bus back to the team hotel. Everyone was waiting for Tobin, who’d claimed she’d left her headphones in the locker room. Everyone was getting impatient, and just as Christen was about to text her girlfriend to ask where she was, she heard cheers coming from some of the other girls. Tobin walked down the aisle of the bus with a guilty expression on her face, plopping down in the seat next to Christen; Tobin looked over and smiled innocently at the girl.

“What was taking you so long?” Christen asked with a smile, before adding “I’m pretty sure they were going to release Pinoe in their to find you”.

Tobin laughed and said “I had to get my headphones”.

“And did you find them?” Christen asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I did indeed” Tobin replied with a smirk, before placing her fingers to intertwine with Christen’s. Deciding to not push her girlfriend any further, Christen nodded and leaned her head back onto the chair and closed her eyes. Tobin let out a sigh, thanking god that Christen had decided to let it go, because there was no way she could continue lying to the girl any longer. Tobin had a surprise for Christen, and she didn’t want to unveil it yet.

Arriving at the hotel, the girls all said good night to each other, some of them were coming out to celebrate Christen’s 100 caps, whereas others who weren’t that close to her had opted to stay in and rest. The group consisted of; Christen, Tobin, Julie, Crystal, Pinoe, Ashlyn and Alyssa, with most of the group being Christen’s family and close friends, they all headed out to Christen and Tobin’s favourite restaurant, it was also the restaurant that the girls had their first date.

Dinner was running smoothly, the food was great, the drinks were flowing and Cody Press was the star of the night, making everyone laugh. However, Tobin knew her time was coming, having prepared this speech a month prier and picking out the perfect ring for Christen, Tobin couldn’t wait to see Christen’s and everyone’s reaction.

Deciding this was the best time, Tobin picked up her glass which once held her water in and clinked her knife onto it, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. Christen looked just as confused as everyone else, but smiled anyway. Placing her glass and the knife down, Tobin stood from her seat and turned to face Christen, smiling instantly when she looked at the beautiful girl. Tobin held her hand out to indicate that she wanted to hold Christen’s which the girl graciously let her; the midfielder took a deep breath before starting her speech.

“So I’m not normally one for making speeches, or doing anything like this but there are a few things I wanted to get off my chest. This amazing and beautiful girl sitting next to me is celebrating her 100 caps tonight, and I couldn’t be more proud of her. In the 2 years we’ve been together I have seen Christen grow from strength to strength both on and off the field, I’ve been there through her highs and her lows, and she’s been there through mine too, and honestly there is no one else I’d want by my side than her. So when I was asked if I wanted a Press 23 jersey from this night’s game, I said ‘hell yeah’” Tobin paused to take off her Nike jacket, and there it was, a replica of Christen’s 100 cap jersey, turning around to show Christen and the group the name on the back, she couldn’t help but laughed at the collection of “awwws” from every member of the table.. Turning back around to face Christen, she noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes, learning down slightly to kiss the girl on her cheek; Tobin stood back up and carried on with her speech.

“Over a month ago we were sitting out on our balcony watching the sun set, and I asked you if you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with me, and you said ‘I see myself spending my life and after with you’. So Christen Annemarie Press, I’m asking you to spend the rest of your life and then some with me” Pulling out the ring box from the back pocket of her jeans, Tobin kneeled down on one knee, and asked Christen for her hand again, which she gladly gave.

“My best friend, my soulmate and my lover, there is no one I could imagine doing life with than you….so will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?” Tobin asked, looking hopefully into Christen’s eyes, which at this point was crying and not bothering to hide her tears. Christen nodded her head “yes, yes I will” she sobbed out.

Placing the ring onto Christen’s finger, Tobin let out the biggest puff of air. She’d finally been doing something that she’d wanted to do since she’d met her girl. They were getting married, and Tobin was too excited to spend the rest of her life loving Christen Press.


End file.
